(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tetrahydronaphthalene derivatives, to processes for preparing them and to their use as antiinflammatory agents.
(2) Description of Related Art
The prior art (WO 2005/034939) discloses cyclic antiinflammatory agents of the general formula I
and these compounds, experimentally, show dissociations between antiinflammatory effects and unwanted metabolic effects. Moreover, the selectivity of these compounds is improved over that of other steroid receptors.